Fairies
by Pipesper
Summary: ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Seguir al resto del grupo, que seguramente irían a hacer una travesura, o ir con Hipo, quién era algo así como un bicho raro e interesante? Si quería saber lo que había tras la loca teoría de los gemelos, para Astrid era obvia la decisión.


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sí a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks. Eso(?)_

 _"Este fic participa en el Reto #1 "Tu personaje favorito" del foro La Academia de Dragones"_

 _ **Personaje:** Astrid_

* * *

 _A veces me dan ganas de participar en retos y eso me hace volver a los fandoms, lo que es raro, lo sé(?)_

 _En fin, aquí los vikingos tienen entre 9 y 10 años. Disfruten._

* * *

Fairies

* * *

La teoría de los gemelos parecía simplemente imposible. Después de todo, y como habrían dicho los adultos de estar presentes, no podían ser más que las locas imaginaciones infantiles.

—¡Eran tantas y tan brillantes!

—Salían de todas partes, de los árboles, de las flores, de la tierra…

Pero, locas o no, el resto del grupo no podía ocultar la curiosidad que les producía todo ese asunto, aunque algunos lo hacían mejor que otros.

—¿Están seguros? ¿En serio las vieron? Mi mamá me dijo que era solo un cuento para antes de dormir— murmuró Patapez jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos, como si el solo hecho de que estas existieran le aterrara.

Patán, notando el molesto jugueteo de los dedos del niño, recurrió al recurso que tenía a la mano para luchar contra el propio miedo que aquello le daba. —¿Te asustan? No seas tonto, Patapez, solo son unas cositas pequeñas, no pueden hacerte daño.

—Pero si decidieran atacar todas juntas…— comenzó Brutacio para dejarle luego la palabra a su hermana.

—… estarían perdidos. No tardarían mucho en sacarles los ojos y usarlos como balones.

—¡No es cierto! —chillaron ambos, dejando en claro cómo se sentían con el asunto.

Entonces, nuevamente, comenzaron a pelear. Palabras iban, gritos venían. Astrid se preguntó, por enésima vez en el día, por qué había decido pasar la tarde con un grupo de niños llorones y con excesivo uso de la imaginación en vez de estar entrenando con su hacha o algo parecido. Ah, claro, ya lo recordaba. Su madre le había dicho, prácticamente ordenado, que pasara un rato con los chicos de su edad, que aún era demasiado temprano para que ella comenzara a preocuparse sobre cazar y matar dragones, y que se divirtiera. Claro, podía divertirse con ellos, eran buenos para pasar el rato, quizás podía llamarlos hasta sus amigos, pero en ocasiones, la sacaban de quicio. Astrid suspiró, con todos los gritos y el alboroto, casi había olvidado el tema en discusión: hadas. Sí, hadas, esas pequeñas "personitas" con alas que solían rondar los bosques o algo parecido. ¡Que tonto! De entre todo lo que podrían haber inventado los gemelos, se les ocurría aquello. Sin embargo, se dijera lo que se dijera a sí misma, la curiosidad picaba fuertemente en la pequeña Hofferson.

—… las hadas malvadas se comerán todo lo que tienes dentro, buu.

Astrid abrió la boca para gritarles que se detuviera de una buena vez, pero alguien decidió que lo haría primero.

—¿En qué lugar exactamente… las vieron?

Cinco pares de ojos acabaron en el delgado y pequeño hijo del jefe. Hipo tembló un poco por la atención recibida de golpe; nadie lo había visto, pero estuvo con ellos desde el principio.

—En un claro, no recuerdo donde, ¿Y tú, Brutacio?

—Todo el bosque se ve igual, no me lo preguntes.

—Claro, no sé lo que pensaba.

—Sí, sí, bueno, ¿a quién le importa? Vamos a hacer otra cosa— sugirió Patán, alegre de que el tema comenzara a desviarse.

En la mirada de Hipo estaba escrito que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar, pero también que tenía algo más que agregar al asunto aparte de hacer una vaga pregunta. Eso lo hizo digno de ganarse una mirada inquisidora por parte de Astrid, quién necesitaba saber qué era lo que ocultaba el joven vikingo y no se atrevía a decir delante de los otros. Quiso preguntarle, la curiosidad insistió nuevamente en salir a flote, mas, las palabras quedaron en la punta de su lengua, a punto de ser pronunciadas y sin poder hacerlo por culpa de su lado racional. El resto del grupo, mientras tanto, ya había acordado una nueva actividad y comenzaron a alejarse el bosque, olvidando por completo el tema de las hadas. Astrid suspiró, así como ellos, debía olvidarlo; era una ruda y valiente vikinga, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por esas cosas. Comenzó a seguirlos.

—¿Quieres verlas?

Incluso con todo el entrenamiento recibido a lo largo de los años y los despiertos sentidos de los cuales se jactaba en cuanto tenía la oportunidad, la débil y asustadiza voz de Hipo le hizo dar un salto. Astrid lo fulminó con la mirada y él tuvo que hacer uso de todo su valor para no salir corriendo en ese mismo instante.

—¿Ver el qué?

—A… a las hadas— había un ligero toque de diversión en la palabra "hadas".

—Las hadas no existen, es solo un cuento.

El niño inspiró nervioso, ya había captado su atención, lo que ya un gran avance.

—Bien, lo que tú digas, pero si quieres verlas… sígueme.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Seguir al resto del grupo, que seguramente irían a hacer una travesura, o ir con Hipo, quién era algo así como un bicho raro e interesante?

Al final, la confianza en sus pasos y el claro objetivo que parecía tener en mente, convencieron a Astrid de seguirlo. Quizás no debería estar acompañándolo por el desconocido bosque, quizás debería haber ido con los demás a ver qué cosa estaban planeando o simplemente volver a casa, pero ella no dejaba de preguntarse si eso de las hadas era real o un simple invento. En ese momento, deseaba más que nada descubrirlo. El viaje no fue muy largo, solo unos cuantos minutos de caminata bastaron para llegar al claro, donde Astrid se sorprendió, y maravilló, con la vista inicial que el paisaje le mostró, casi como algo salido de un sueño: un campo lleno de flores. De todos colores, tamaños y formas, esparcidas por todos lados, creciendo incluso contra el clima especial de Berk. Era algo increíble, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, y se lamentaba que algo tan hermoso estuviese tan bien escondido. Sin embargo, la belleza de las flores se vio prontamente opacada por algo más. Salieron en un determinado momento de algún lugar que no alcanzó a divisar, todas juntas volando en la refrescante brisa de algo parecido a la primavera y todas azules, de un azul tan brillante y bello que la pequeña vikinga tuvo que parpadear varias veces para creer lo que estaba viendo. Las hadas, por fin las habían encontrado. La emoción latió en su pecho y una gran sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, haciéndole olvidar todos sus pensamientos anteriores. Por mucho que esas pequeñas cosas voladoras no tuvieran la apariencia que esperaba, eso era algo sin duda especial.

—Aquí están tus hadas— murmuró Hipo; lo había olvidado por todo el espectáculo—. Mejor dicho, mariposas, son unos… insectos o algo así, lo leí en un libro. Ese es su nombre y supongo que eso fue lo que vieron los gemelos.

Hadas, mariposas, qué importaba. Eran preciosas. Astrid deseó congelar ese momento para siempre, deseó que nunca acabara.

—Según lo que he visto, aparecen solo durante estas fechas, luego desaparecen. No sé mucho más que eso.

—¿Entonces podría volver a verlas?

Ni siquiera se percató de que dijo eso en voz alta y con un tono que indicaba clara fascinación. Si fueran los demás niños, se habrían reído, en cambio, Hipo sonrió.

—Deberían volver el año que viene.

—Podrías… mostrármelas el año que viene. Solo porque no me sé el camino, claro.

Él asintió y eso fue suficiente, Astrid volvió a perderse en la magia de todo lo que la rodeaba.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** Creo que trabajo mejor bajo presión, y sí, lo dejé para última hora, pero me gustó el resultado. Todos son unos cositos adorables sdfsdfsdf

Bueno, tengo de sueño, así que si se me pasó alguna falta o algo no duden en decírmelo(?) También espero su comentarios, saben que desean comentar así que háganlo.

Adiosh /o/


End file.
